And So This Is Christmas
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: SG-1 share a Christmas Eve together.


**And So This Is Christmas**

**SUMMARY: It's Christmas Eve a day when people do things they normally wouldn't dare to. The SGC has a Christmas Party.**

**PAIRINGS: Sam/Jack (who else?**** This is ME lol)**

**SEASON: 7…no spoilers though**

**DISCLAIMER: All MINE Yea that's right…sci-fi channel gave SG-1 to me for Christmas ;)! No I'm serious they did…OK I give up that was my dream last night. Great dream though isn't it!?**

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! Enjoy the fan fic!!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 Jack walked into the venue and looked around. There were Christmas lights hung from each corner of the room and a massive big tree had been placed in the middle of the room, just in front of the dance floor. Daniel, Teal'c and Sam were standing at the edge of the dance floor talking and laughing. There were a lot of people laughing, mainly SGC personnel with their spouses. Most of the single people were still milling around talking.

Jack wandered over to the remainder of his team and grinned. "Sorry I'm late, anyone know where I can get a drink?"

Daniel nodded to a waiter. Jack grabbed a drink off the waiter's tray and turned back to the group.

His eyes rested on Sam. She was looking extremely pretty that night. He was so used to her wearing fatigues and dress uniforms that when she dressed up in a pretty blue dress and wore her hair in a different style she seemed twice as pretty as she already was. 

"Hi, sir," she said.

"Evening Carter," he replied.

She just smiled at him and then turned to ask the waiter something. She turned back to the three guys.

"I'll be back in a few, just wanna catch up with Janet," she announced before walking off.

Jack watched her walk off, still thinking how great she looked that night. He turned back to Daniel and Teal'c…to find that Daniel had also disappeared somewhere.

"So, Teal'c…wild party huh?" Jack said.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and looked around. "In fact it seems quite the opposite. I believe it would provide more interesting if we had someone to dance with."

Teal'c smiled slightly and looked at Sam.

"Was that a 'nudge nudge wink wink' kinda thing?" Jack looked at him strangely. "You've been hanging around Daniel too much."

"You should ask MajorCarter to dance, O'Neill," Teal'c said, avoiding looking directly at Jack, but a slight smile still on his face.

 Jack didn't reply, just stared at Sam who was laughing at something with Janet.

"I can't…" he replied.

"Is Christmas Eve not a special night? I am sure General Hammond would not mind if you two exchanged a dance for Christmas," Teal'c replied.

Jack knew he was right. Hammond wouldn't care, not on Christmas Eve – he knew there was something between them anyway. And as long as it didn't interfere with their work…

"Sir, do you wanna dance?" came the voice from in front of him.

He blinked.

Had he just heard that? 

No he had to be imagining things.

No, Sam was standing in front of him looking extremely nervous.

"Sure thing, Carter," he replied, still in shock. 

They walked out to the dance floor. They danced for a couple of dances…close but not so close that they looked like anything more than a CO and his 2IC having a dance on Christmas Eve.

"So what're you doing afterwards?" Sam asked.

"Was thinking about going to watch Christmas Carols and my place, I know Teal'c's not doing anything…" he replied. "How about you?"

"Well Janet and Daniel were going to come back to my place for Christmas drinks and present exchanges…you wanna join us?"

"I don't see why not," Jack smiled.

The next song came on. 

_Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_

Sam leant closer to Jack, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled slightly, noticing the General watching them very carefully. He knew it would be his ass as well if anything happened that shouldn't. 

"I haven't celebrated Christmas for a long time," Jack said quietly.

"Neither have I," Sam said. "Saving the world sort took priority the last few years."

"Sort of?" Jack smiled.

"I like this," Sam whispered.

"So do I."

They stayed like that for the remainder of the song. When it finished Sam stood back, stopped dancing. She smiled at him and then walked off the dance floor back towards Janet who had a massive grin on her face.

Jack walked over to Teal'c and Daniel who were standing near the Christmas tree again.

"So I'm guessing you were invited back to Sam's house as well?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," Jack replied, still watching her. "Did that just happen? Or am I dreaming again?"

Neither of them replied. They just exchanged a look of knowing. Jack saw it but decided it was better not to ask questions. Everyone knew. Daniel would have had to figure it out himself…but that didn't seem like such a hard thing to do when things like that happened.

"Yeah…" Jack said quietly.

Two hours later they all found themselves sitting around at Sam's house, a few drinks in, but having fun.

"I can't believe you played _golf_! Through the _Stargate!_ Did you get caught?" Janet asked.

"I think it was the third time…" Jack looked at Teal'c for confirmation.

"Indeed," he nodded. "GeneralHammond was not amused."

"If the loop hadn't ended then and there he would have had us in a court marshal immediately," Jack laughed.

"You do anything else worth a court marshal?" Daniel asked from the couch across.

Jack looked up, but instead of meeting Daniel's eyes he met Sam's. The memory of the last moment of their last loop came back to him and he smiled.

"Lots of things," Jack said.

"You gonna elaborate?" Daniel asked.

"I believe not," Teal'c said.

"So Daniel, what with that girl you were dancing with?" Janet asked.

"Mel?" Daniel asked. "We're umm…we're just friends."

"I don't dance like that with my friends Daniel," Jack replied, taking another sip of his beer.

Daniel looked at Sam and was about to open his mouth to retort when Jack cut him off.

"So how about we exchange presents?" Jack said.

Everyone looked at the tree and the pile of presents built up underneath it.

"Indeed," Teal'c said. 

He walked over to the tree and collected four small parcels from under the tree handing one to each person. Jack opened his first. It was a Santa hat. All the others had the same thing.

"Thanks Teal'c," Jack said. "Just what I always wanted."

"I am growing accustomed to your traditions," Teal'c said.

They all smiled. The rest of them exchanged presents. Jack looked up as Sam opened his present. He watched as she opened her gift to find the jewellery box. She opened it and saw the necklace he'd gotten her.

It was silver with a water droplet shaped end and a blue stone placed in the middle. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Thanks, sir," she replied, turning slightly red. "This looks expensive."

"Oh you know…not too bad," Jack grinned.

"Open mine," Sam said nodding to a red covered present sitting at his feet.

"Oh wow!!" Daniel exclaimed, picking up a book about Ancient Egyptian Astronomy. "I've been eyeing this for weeks. Thanks Sam!"

Jack picked up the red parcel and started to unwrap it. It was a Bart Simpson mug. Jack grinned.

"Thanks Carter," he replied.

"You're welcome, sir," she said.

They finished unwrapping presents.

"Oh, look at the time," Janet said. "I have to get home, I promised Cassie I'd be home in time. Thanks for inviting me Sam."

She gave everyone goodbye hugs and left in a hurry.

"We should also be leaving," Teal'c said.

"Ah yeah…you coming Jack?" Daniel asked, standing up and gathering his presents.

"I'll just hang back for a bit and help Carter clean up," Jack replied.

"OK," Daniel said, not even asking any questions.

The two of them stood up and left, leaving Sam and Jack alone in the house. She smiled at him.

"There's not really that much to clean up you know, sir," she said.

"I know," he replied.

Their eyes met, the glow of the Christmas tree lights the only lighting they had in the room besides the hallway light that was spilling over.

"Let's go down to the park, hear some carols," Sam suggested. "I know they have them every year."

"Yeah…let's go," Jack replied.

They stood up and started to move towards the front door. Sam took her coat off the rack and they walked out the front door and out into the cold night. The sound of kids singing carols wafted across the road from the park. They walked across the street in silence, no words spoken between them.

They were singing the same song they had danced to earlier. 

_Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_

They reached the closest Christmas tree and Jack stopped, taking Sam's hand in his. She turned around to face him, a look of shock on her face.

"What do ya say if we forget for one moment who we are…what we do…" Jack said.

Sam didn't say anything, she just gazed into his eyes. He gazed back.

"I love you," Jack whispered.

Her face changed. It wasn't a harsh, surprised 'where did that come from?' kind of look. It was more of a soft, happy, 'I'm glad this is happening' kind of look.

"I know," she whispered back. "I love you to…"

With that Jack bent down and gave her a short kiss on the lips.

It was only one moment

But it was all they had.

Until next Christmas.

Jack turned back to watch the Carols, his hand still entwined in Sam's…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!! Hope you're having a better Christmas Eve than I am!! **


End file.
